


Arm, chest, life.

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time comes when Yuuri needs to ask Conrad for his life. Conrad’s pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm, chest, life.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Warning: Very evil writer ^^ (no, I don’t think it is bad enough to be put in the character-bashing category).

Everything had changed nearly one year ago. Yuuri had started revising all laws and customs in Shinmakoku, instituting new ones when needed. Most changes had been gratefully welcomed by the people, but those were not the changes which disturbed Conrad the most.

Nearly one year ago, Yuuri had broken his engagement with Wolfram. The castle had been in chaos for weeks until everyone had settled down again. But the whole dynamics of relationships around the king had changed.

Yuuri seemed more serious, more focused on his work and duties as a king. He had taken to play less baseball -- stopping altogether his practicing with Conrad -- concentrating his endeavours on paperwork instead. Yuuri had stopped spending so much time with Conrad... which was a good thing because he could spend that time serving his country... but Conrad missed those encounters. 

Yuuri did not avoid him or anything of the sort... he just was not the king’s confidant anymore. It was good because it meant Yuuri had grown up, that the young man was not dependent on him anymore, but Conrad still missed those privileged moments.

Now he had the same access to the Maou as everyone else, and it made the few occasions when he was alone in the king’s company all the more precious to him... he relished the instants when Yuuri would look him in the eyes and smile only for him...

But now... 

Now... for the last few days, Yuuri had been looking at him and Conrad did not like the sad, fearful gleam in his king’s eyes. He did not like the worried look on his face either. 

Conrad could not find out what might be disturbing the king, no one else seemed to know either, except maybe it had something to do with Conrad himself. So he waited.

Before he would have gone to the king, he would have asked what was troubling him... but his Majesty had severed that link in the last year’s course. He could only wait and hope the Maou would tell him on his own...

The anniversary of Yuuri and Wolfram’s break-up came and went, and Yuuri still said nothing. He was more and more fidgety however, a stark contrast to the calm he had accustomed them to in the past months.

Then, one morning, Conrad crossed his elder brother in the corridor. Gwendal was wearing a full-fledeged frown. The dark-haired demon seemed bothered by his presence, as if he did not know how to act, and hurried away after a curt greeting. Gwendal had come from the direction of the Maou’s office and just like that, Conrad knew something was very wrong.

He went on and walked past the room where the king was working. The door was opened and the Maou was at his desk, holding his head in his hands. When he heard the steps outside he looked up, straightened up in surprise recognising the man, hesitated, then called for him to stop just as Conrad was about to disappear from his view.

"Conrad!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" That was another thing he missed; Yuuri rarely ever asked him to call him by name anymore. He smiled still, hoping his king would tell him what was wrong, ready to do his liege’s bidding.

"I..." Yuuri did not stutter anymore. His voice was serious, and posed; he lengthened his expressions when he hesitated. He looked around at his office, considered something, shook his head and seemed to come to a decision. " Not here... Walk with me Conrad," he asked.

Puzzled and concerned, Conrad followed his king out, adjusting to his stride, walking closer to him than the few steps left and behind he was used to, as the king had asked.

They went down the stairs and outside in the gardens, and still Yuuri said nothing. He seemed nervous and apprehensive. Then he stopped and turned, looking at Conrad. He opened his mouth to speak then stopped before any sound could get out.

"Your Majesty?" Conrad asked, since the king did not seem able to speak out what he wanted to.

"Conrad..." Yuuri had found his voice again. "Conrad..." But it seemed he had lost his words as well.

Conrad found himself falling back into their old pattern, when he was close to Yuuri, when he would guess what he thought, when they were both close enough to guess each other’s mind. Yuuri had been acting similar to that when he had something to ask, or something embarrassing to say... Conrad believed Yuuri had something to ask.  


"Is there something you want to ask of me?" He asked gently to help the young man.

"Yes." Yuuri let his head drop slightly, guiltily. He had come this far but would not say what.

"Anything, Yuuri." Conrad went on, reminding him. "You just need to ask." On the second day Yuuri had been in Shinmakoku Conrad had said it: he would give his arm, his chest and life to help his Majesty. It was a long time ago and since then he really had lost an arm defending the king’s life, then shielded him with his chest more than once, standing in front of arrows to protect him. By some miracle he still was alive but would do anything his king would ask of him.

Yuuri raised his head again, took a deep breath and released it. "I..." He paused. "You may say no, you know?" Apparently they were thinking along the same lines... But Yuuri was clearly worried and Conrad nodded to show his understanding. Of course he would counsel Yuuri if he had a better alternative to what his king suggested... he smiled... but he could not think of anything he would refuse him.

Yuuri took another deep calming breath.

"Would you... would you give me your life, Conrad?" His face was both hopeful and fearful then, his voice ever so soft.

Conrad froze for an instant, slightly shocked. He had really not been expecting Yuuri to be asking this of him. So this had been what had bothered the young king for the past few days...

He smiled. He smiled and kneeled in front of the young man. Yuuri had wanted to give him the opportunity to refuse, but he did not want to. If Yuuri needed him in any way he would be there; that is what he had always thought. He would gladly die for Yuuri if he needed him to. His heart even felt warm at the ideas both that Yuuri had feared to ask, and that he still trusted him enough to do it.  


Maybe there was a political situation, a mission on which he had to go and risk his life... or simply a suicidal mission...  "How do you want me to die, Your Majesty?" He said simply, smiling and ready to drink the young man‘s words.

Suddenly Yuuri’s face was full of horror and he hurried forward to drag him up, to put him back on his feet. "No... no..."

Conrad did not understand at first, and let himself by pulled up again, bewildered.

"No... I don’t want you to die, Conrad! " Yuuri looked altogether relieved, and angry, and exasperated.

"Yuuri?" Conrad would need Yuuri to explain it to him.

"I‘m asking for your life, Conrad! Your life, not your death!" Yuuri exclaimed, scolding him as if he were an idiot who could not understand the most basic thing.

"Oh." Conrad did not really know how he felt, but he surely was confused. "Either is yours. My life is yours," he stated, trying to explain.

" Conrad... I... " Yuuri took his right hand in both his. "I want you to think carefully about what I’m about to ask." 

"Oh." Conrad was surprised. Did Yuuri not really mean to ask for his life? It was something else? "What is it then?"

"I‘m asking if you would give me your life, live it by my side. Would you link your life with mine? Would you marry me?"

Conrad’s mouth must have fallen open,  his jaw went slack. Would he... would he...? How? The air had been knocked out from him and he could only stare uncomprehending at Yuuri.

"See," the young man said, smiling sadly. "I knew you could not accept just like that. "

Conrad shook his head, no, no... of course not. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, yes." Then it was not only him! When Yuuri would refuse to play baseball or to speak about his problems, when he would just stay silent by Conrad’s side or ask Conrad about his day instead... Those times when he had thought to see attraction or love in Yuuri’s eyes, those precious moments he had filed away and would fantasize about... Those times when Yuuri would smile and tell him casually, in passing, that he loved him ... Yuuri had meant them! "Yes, yes, yes..."

He wanted to fall to his knees again, this time both, and open his arms wide to welcome his king, but Conrad remained standing.

"Really?" Yuuri asked, a relieved, joyous smile blossoming on his face.

"Yes." Conrad said a last time. "Really yes."

Yuuri laughed and wrapped his arms around Conrad, bringing him close, then kissing him.

It was clumsy at first, it was their first kiss together after all, but Conrad could feel Yuuri’s possessive enthusiasm. He cried. Tears of relief and happiness found their way down his cheeks as he kissed Yuuri back, giving and giving and giving every feeling he had for Yuuri, those he had carefully stored away before.

"I’m yours," he finally whispered when Yuuri released him. "My life is all yours."


End file.
